


Flying With Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Underage Lolita Daddy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ball Licking, Childhood Trauma, Children, Cock Licking, Creampie, Creampie mess, Cute Kids, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Family Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Hymen, Incest, Large Cock, Little, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Fixation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, baby girl - Freeform, child sex, daddy teach me, forced to ride daddy, girl dress, sex short, underage incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel is having a hard time keeping things together. He's got a raging ex wife on his back, trying to take time away from his daughter at every turn. He was a hectic work life that leaves him little time to enjoy the finer things in life. AND on top of it all, he is on a long flight to return his daughter once again back into the waiting arms of the woman he hates. His only reprieve is when he wakes up to find the couple across from his enjoying some amorous alone time. Daniel starts to play along, only to find out that his young daughter also wants to get in on the fun. But this time with Daddy.Short but dirty flick. Please read all tags.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 311





	Flying With Daddy

WHERE ARE YOU?

For what felt like the hundredth time, Daniel stared down at his phone, which was perched precariously on his lap amidst a mishmash of paperwork, laptop and coffee. As a struggling writer, he took his work with him wherever he went. Jotting down ideas for characters and plot lines on newspaper, napkins, whatever he had with him on hand. Even on an airplane, tired as hell from waiting in lines and flight delays, he was still hard at work trying to crank out the next big seller. But his bitch of an ex wife would still not leave him be. She texted him constantly about anything and everything. When he would be bringing their daughter back. What was he letting her eat. When did he make her go to bed at night. What was she wearing and was it what she had sent with her or something useless and stupid Daniel had picked out. It just went on and on. 

“Daddy, is that Mommy?”

Daniel glanced over at his little girl, Natalie, sitting by the window. During the first half of the flight, the nine year old had been content to simply stare down at the miles upon miles of farmland below. But now it was dark and boring. And she had taken to pestering him with an endless volley of chatter. He tried not to see too much of her mother in that fact. True, she did have her mother’s long dark curls and the first hints of what to someday be a stunning beauty. But he contented himself with the knowledge that she was not at full blown bitchhood yet.

“Just go to sleep, tiger. You’ll be home in a little bit.”

Natalie seemed to accept this without question, her face burying deeper into her pillow which had been crammed tightly against the window. Daniel tried for the next hour to make some sense out of the chapter he was working on. The novel was going to end up being around 500 pages long with a myriad of the usual murder mystery suspects. It was also, he would be the first to admit, absolute garbage. For the past five years, he had just been cranking out the same old drivel, about little old ladies solving crimes in New England. But the public just kept eating the shit up, thereby sealing his creative fate.  
*************************************************************************************************************

Around three in the morning, Daniel woke up to the sound of muffled moans in the aisle across from him. He glanced around worriedly, only to see that the rest of the cabin was fast asleep except for the amorous couple across the aisle. In the half dark, all he could really make out was the form of a dark haired young woman, her head bobbing up and down in her male partner’s lap. Daniel looked over at his daughter, found her to be fast asleep, and he went back to his leering, finding himself hypnotized by the sight of the couple across the aisle.

FUCK, I wish that was me, Daniel found himself saying over and over again. How long had it been a woman had taken his cock all the way down her throat? In truth, he wasn’t sure. These days, he was lucky if he had enough energy left to wank off to something on the skin flick channel. 45 was nothing like 25. Going out, meeting someone, doing the dance a man has to do with chicks just in the hopes of even getting a hand job, that shit got old fast. He’d been married fresh out of high school to Natalie’s mother. For fifteen years, he went to bed every night and there had at least been the chance of getting some pussy. He didn’t have to go on dates and buy flowers and wine and dine to get it. 

Almost without meaning to, Daniel found his hand working its way beneath the blanket that was covering him. He glanced over at his daughter. This turned out to be a mistake, since the pad of his thumb slipped over the underside of his cock at the exact moment his eyes fell on her full lower lip. There are certain things that go through a man’s head when he touches himself that he would rather die than to admit to the world. Dark, deeply personal glimpses into the soul no other man and especially not some damn woman would ever understand. This was the dark place Daniel found himself in as his gaze wandered over his daughter for a second longer than it should have, before he turned his attention back to the amorous couple’s exploits.

He was really getting into the swing of things, lost in the sight of the woman’s head bobbing up and down as well entangled in memories of his past, though decidedly brief, exploits, when a small hand bumped up against his under the covers. Daniel almost screamed, his eyes darting over to see Natalie looking up at him, a faint impish smile on her face. As if in a dream, he found himself moving his hand aside, letting her small hands explore his shaft and balls. His member throbbed beneath the clumsy, seeking fingers. His breath catching in his throat as he allowed his hands to reach out and gently stroke her hair. God, how he missed this. Touching someone and being touched in return. It made his heart ache and his stomach feel like it was about to drop out.

Glancing around to make sure the other passengers were either fast asleep or, as in the case of the couple, otherwise occupied, Daniel allowed the cover to slip down a little further and guided his daughter’s mouth down onto his cock. He let her lick his cock and balls for a minute before encouraging her to open her mouth a little wider so she could slide his mushroom shaped head in. He sighed, fingers tangling in her hair as he worked her mouth up and down his length. Her tongue did crazy things to the underside of head, her warm breath seeming to beg him to go faster, deeper, until he was in so deep his balls touched her chin. Natalie gagged, her small fists pounding against his lap as she struggled to breath, but he was in the dark place now. And in the dark place the only thing that mattered was how hard he could come. And where.

Daniel turned Natalie around and pulled her onto his lap, adeptly pushing both her skirt and panties out of the way with a few quick jerks of his fingers. If anyone had been watching, they would have thought they were seeing a father spending some time hugging his daughter. But upon closer inspection, if there had been light, they would have noticed how his hand was over his daughter’s mouth to cut off any screams. And that his hand was working under the covers, trying to line up the head of his cock to the tiny hole between the girl’s legs.

“Be good for Daddy,” Daniel whispered in the girl’s ear, his cock pressing hard against her wet pussy lips. And she was wet. Soaking wet and hot and slick, making his cock throb even more. He spent several moments pressing himself harder and harder against her tough hymen, before feeling that glorious sensation of it tearing open and his whole head slipping inside. A deep, guttural groan left him, a perfect counterpoint to his daughter’s squeal as he filled her up. He gave her no time to get used to being stretched, however, and commenced in forcing her hips up and down, making her ride him in fast, deep thrusts that all the way down to his balls. Her pussy was less like a woman's hole and more like a super tight vice covered in velvet, her walls clenching him so hard it might like he was being fucked and sucked at the same time. Every move was glorious, every lunge into those depths stealing away his will like a moth being pulled towards a light. 

“Nasty slut,” he told her. “You take Daddy’s cock like a good girl. And I'll fill you full of cum. You like that don’t you? Filthy slut.”

Five more thrusts later and he reached climax, his face buried in her back as he squirted volleys of hot cum into her freshly fucked cunt. He was cumming so hard and so much, it felt like his soul was leaving by way of his balls. Her pussy filled to the brim with cum, until it spilled over onto them both. It was a warm, sticky mess of cum and blood, and Daniel knew he would be jerking off to the memory of it all until the day he died.

When he was finished, Daniel tossed his daughter back into the window seat. He then returned his attention to getting out his laptop. The next crappy New England murder mystery was not going to write itself.

“Daddy, I’m sore,” Natalie whined almost at once, her hand going to to cup the pace where her father's raging hard cock had been a minute before. “And my dress is sticky.”

“You’re Daddy’s new woman now. And Mommy won’t like it so you must never tell her what we do” he tells her, barely sparing her a glance as he worked on which unlucky town person was to be murdered during the spring garden party in Warren, New England. Maybe it would be Ashton Peabody this time? No, everyone would be expecting that after he forced Auntie Mae’s bookstore to close in the last novel. Maybe perky vet tech Missy? No, he wanted to have her marry Mae’s boy a couple of stories down the line….

Natalie nods solemnly, her face pressing tightly against the window, gazing out at the endless darkness beyond.


End file.
